


It Might Be Nice

by gremlins-came-and-got-me (Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark)



Series: If I'm Falling [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Imagines Kate Rapes Him, Derek is Still Very Broken, F/M, Imagined Rape, PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark/pseuds/gremlins-came-and-got-me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, yeah, Derek can admit he likes where they’ve ended up, but he isn’t sure it’s right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Might Be Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, heed any warnings.
> 
> Also, spoilers through Season 4 (and make note: this was mostly written during the end of 2015 with absolutely no regard to any further canon).
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Apologies for any medical mistakes.

~*~

Braeden, Derek thinks, should be more mad than anything. He used subterfuge to distract—like Erica had done not so long ago—and she’d. She’d responded weirdly.

Okay, yeah, Derek can admit he likes where they’ve ended up, but he isn’t sure it’s right.

He’s half-hanging off the bed, watching her glide across the floor, gathering her clothes. He can still feel the buzz on his skin.

She grins, feral, as she scoops up her boots. He sighs softly, turning over and pushing himself upright.

Before he gets too far, she’s back, shoving a hand between his shoulder blades until he slumps down again.

“Wasn’t going to do this,” she says, and her hand brushes through his hair, down his back, heat flaring as she trails fingers lower and lower still. “But, you’re such a slut. Ready to go again? God, I bet you fuck nice.”

“What?” he slurs, mouth slackening as her fingers find their target. He tenses, shuddering as she presses them inside, crooking them. He whines in pain, tenses further.

She pats at his side with her free hand. “Tell me you want this,” she whispers, leaning close to lick the shell of his ear. He shakes his head, trying to pull free. She jabs deeply with her fingers and then pulls back, inspecting them.

He notes the blood on them, the way she studies them before putting them back inside.

“Derek,” Braeden says, and Derek’s head shoots up.

What. The. Hell?

He’s still hanging off the bed, but Braeden is nowhere near him. In fact, she’s in the kitchen, sitting on the counter while she pulls on her boots.

“You were making noises,” she explains. “Anything you wanna tell me?”

He blinks. “No,” he says.

She stares at him like she doesn’t believe him, but she doesn’t press it. “Okay, well, I’ve gotta go. Kate’s not gonna find herself.”

She smiles, and it’s not feral. Derek wonders how much of that was his imagination.

He waves when she slips out the door.

Then he settles back, the imagined ache flaring again.

It hadn’t been Braeden he was thinking of. No. It’d been Kate.

Kate pressing inside, ignoring his protests, hurting him.

Braeden hadn’t hurt him. Not at all. She’d let him lay her down, let him rut between her legs until he was spent, rolled them over and rode him until she found her release.

It’d been…nice isn’t the right word but it’s close enough, he thinks. She hadn’t acted disgusted that he hadn’t even helped her, that he’d barely come at all before falling off.

When he finally sits up and goes to make a cup of tea, he finds a piece of paper on the counter where Braeden had been. It’s her number and a short message:

_If you want to talk_

He doesn’t want to talk, but he programs the number into his phone anyway. It’s not nice, he thinks, but he could get used to it.

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if my tags are inadequate. Please don't hesitate to let me know if something bothers you, needs more tags, or even if you just liked it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
